1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to belt clips and more particularly pertains to a new belt mounted hat clip for securing a hat to a belt of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of belt clips is known in the prior art. More specifically, belt clips heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art belt clips include U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,036; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,236; U.S. Pat. Des. 251,345; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,934; U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,728; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,829.
In these respects, the belt mounted hat clip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a hat to a belt of a user.